


CaffèLatte (ita)

by AloneShadow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Established Relationship, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Off-screen Relationship(s), Sweet, steve rogers - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:32:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloneShadow/pseuds/AloneShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dormire non è sempre così semplice, non per tutti. Una nevicata notturna può servire a risolvere il problema. Almeno un pò.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CaffèLatte (ita)

**Author's Note:**

> La mia prima fanfic! Adoro il rapporto Tony/ Steve e non potevo non iniziare dedicando una fanfic a questi due adorabili eroi <3\. 
> 
> Spero vi piacerà e grazie per aver letto. 
> 
> **English version of this little story is already up**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Signore, credo sarebbe il caso di fermarsi adesso."

"Ah sì? E come mai?"

"Sono diciassette ore che è a lavoro sul suo nuovo progetto e nonostante trovi tutto molto-"

"Incredibile? Fantastico? Geniale?"

"momentaneamente inutile, sono costretto a ricordarle che la signorina Potts ha aggiornato il mio programma per disattivare il laboratorio dopo diciotto ore."

Tony alzò la testa dall'intricato macchinario in cui stava lavorando, alzando un sopracciglio verso l'alto, "Davvero Jarvis? Ma chi è che comanda qui?"

"La risposta potrebbe sorprenderla e deluderla allo stesso tempo, sir."

L'inventore sbuffò, uscendo da sotto il cubo di metallo spingendosi con le mani per poi pulirle sui jeans rovinati e bruciacchiati. "Quanto rimane all'ora X, allora?" Chiese senza alzare lo sguardo dal lavoro incompleto.

"Cinque minuti, sir."

"Quindi se decidessi di restare qui, mi chiuderesti dentro?"

"La signorina Potts ha predisposto metodi convincenti per farle lasciare il laboratorio."

"Ah sì? Tipo cosa?" 

"Dalla lettura di audiolibri di Nicholas Sparks alla privazione dell'ossigeno fino ad una chiamata diretta alla signorina Potts, sir."

"Non sia mai." Tony sospirò, nascondendo un ghigno divertito, "D'accordo… d'accordo, concedo la vittoria ai traditori." Disse lasciando la cintura degli attrezzi sul tavolo e sbadigliò suo malgrado, uscendo dal laboratorio. Le vetrate si chiusero dietro di lui che vi poggiò una mano, fissando con tristezza l'opera incompiuta, "Presto sarai perfetto, promesso."

"Signore…"

"Cosa? Sto andando, non vedi? Permettimi almeno di salutare la mia creatura…"

"Sir, il capitano Rogers è al piano di sopra."

Tony inarcò le sopracciglia, voltandosi, "Che ore sono?"

"Le due e venti del mattino, sir."

"A quanto pare ci sono insonni nella mia torre… e io non sono stato invitato alla festa." Disse offeso, salendo allegramente di sopra.

Come detto da Jarvis, trovò Capitan America seduto sul divano del salotto, illuminato solo dalle dolci luci della cucina alle sue spalle e dalle lieve luce cittadina che arrivava dalle grandi finestre: notò che fuori stava nevicando.

Tony rallentò il passo e lentamente anche il sorriso ironico divenne calmo: poteva vedere Steve di profilo, in una semplice maglia blu e pantaloni di una tuta… e riuscì a non sorridere troppo alla vista del logo Stark su di essi solo perché notò lo sguardo cupo del soldato, fisso sullo scudo che era in piedi contro il tavolino ai suoi piedi. Restò un momento a fissare la scena, poi si ricompose e fece qualche passo avanti, "Niente porno? Che peccato."

Steve trasalì, voltandosi a guardarlo. Socchiuse un po' gli occhi per riconoscerlo al buio, "Tony? Sei- da dove arrivi?"

"Dal laboratorio. Sul serio, se devo trovarti al buio, nella mia torre a quest'ora, almeno fa che sia in qualche scenario compromettente." Disse andando a versarsi da bere nella cucina. Preferì non accedere altre luci, era piacevole quella semi oscurità… a volte è meglio non vedere bene certe cose.

"Eri a lavoro?"

"Come sempre."

Steve si girò per guardarlo, poggiando un gomito sullo schienale, "Sapevi che ero qui?"

"Vorrei poter dire di sì, ma la telepatia non è ancora nel mio elenco di magnifiche doti. Non ancora." Rispose continuando ad aprire e chiudere scaffali. "Jarvis mi ha avvisato. Dopo l'ammutinamento." Alzò per un attimo gli occhi e vide il capitano fissarlo perplesso, "A quanto pare Pepper e Jarvis sono in combutta per non farmi lavorare…" spiegò agitando una mano.

"Sarebbe più giusto dire che è per non far peggiorare le sue condizioni fisiche, signore." Commentò la voce inflessibile di Jarvis.

"J, che ne dici di andare nanna, uh?" sbraitò Tony, guardando la cucina con nervoso, "Dov'è la mia scorta di sonniferi…?"

"Sonniferi?" chiese il capitano.

"Scotch, whisky, caro il mio capitano a stelle e strisce. E potrei anche invitarti a partecipare, dall'alto della mia generosità."

Steve sorrise un pò, "Credi sia saggio bere a quest'ora? Dopo- quante ore passate di sotto?"

"Diciotto, capitano Rogers."

"Jarvis, sei a tanto così dall'essere disattivato."

"Ne dubito, signore."

"Diciotto ore di fila? Tony, sei impazzito?" esclamò Steve incredulo, girandosi un po' di più per studiarlo meglio.

Lui alzò le spalle, "Mi piace il mio lavoro."

"Ma senza dormire e mangiare…"

"Non sarebbe la prima volta." Tony poggiò un bicchiere sul tavolo e ne agitò piano un altro, rivolgendosi al soldato, "So che non ti farebbe effetto, ma Pepper insiste nell’essere di compagnia…" e, con sua sorpresa, lo vide annuire. "Wow, Capitan America è passato al lato oscuro. Finalmente" commentò con un sorriso fiero.

"Non ancora. E ho capito la battuta." Commentò Steve con una smorfia, "Sempre ammesso che trovi quella bottiglia."

"Oh, la troverò. Se non quella, un'altra. Allora, come mai non sei nel tuo sonno di bellezza?" chiese Tony abbassandosi dietro il tavolo, sparendo alla vista dell'altro.

"Non riuscivo a prendere sonno."

"Oh. Ed è per questo che ti sei portato dietro lo scudo?"

Steve abbassò lo sguardo sull’oggetto, fissandolo attentamente, "Già."

Tony tornò su, un braccio piegato sul tavolo, inarcando le sopracciglia, "Cap. Sul serio. Non avrò super geni come te e nemmeno una marcata sensibilità ma…"

"E' che- l'ho portato davvero senza rendermene conto." Cercò di spiegarsi il soldato, "Non so di preciso perché, ma… l'ho portato."

"Quello lo vedo, ma dubito tu abbia timore di essere attaccato qui dentro, da un momento all’altro, no?"

Steve sospirò paziente, "Tony, non mi porto dietro lo scudo perché non mi sento al sicuro in casa tua."

"Ah. Bene. Ottimo. Allora cosa volevi farci? Una tisana? Di certo sarebbe facile leggere le foglie di tè lì dentro..."

"No." L'altro alzò le spalle, "Probabilmente volevo solo fissarlo fino ad addormentarmi qui sul divano."

"E' un divano decisamente comodo, te lo concedo."

"Già. Magari riesce a tenere lontani gli incubi- " Steve si bloccò, maledicendosi da solo. A Tony non sarebbe di certo sfuggita quella parola.

"Incubi."

No, decisamente no. "Sono solo ricordi del passato, niente di preoccupante" minimizzò Steve, "ma alcuni non sono piacevoli e ogni tanto diventano molto… vividi." Alzò lentamente lo sguardo e si stupì nel vedere l'inventore sedersi sul bracciolo del divano vicino, trovandosi praticamente affianco a lui.

"Mai pensato di prendere qualcosa per tenerli alla larga?"

"Super geni, ricordi?"

Tony strinse le labbra, annuendo, "Fa proprio schifo essere un super soldato." Commentò e lo vide annuire, lasciando ricadere una mano sulla gamba con rassegnazione. Lo fissò un momento poi disse "Adesso capisco lo scudo… è la tua coperta di Linus."

"La mia cosa?" Steve lo fissò incerto e l'inventore sospirò rassegnato.

"La tua… quella cosa che ti porti dietro perché ti fa sentire al sicuro." Spiegò.

Steve sbatté più volte le palpebre, riflettendo, "Bè, sì, in un certo senso è… la mia coperta di Linus." Poi rise piano, scuotendo la testa, abbassando lo sguardo sullo scudo ai suoi piedi, "In fondo è una delle poche cose che sento familiari in questo mondo. In questo tempo." Precisò.

"Immagino che la lista sia molto lunga."

"Oh sì, almeno tre pagine. E una cosa scritta in ognuna." Sorrise amaramente.

Tony annuì poi alzò le sopracciglia, "Devo indovinare? Mi piace indovinare. Allora… lo scudo, Peggy… l'America conta?"

"Non ne sono più tanto sicuro." Sorrise triste Steve, poi lo guardò curioso, "Pensavo ne avresti indovinate almeno tre."

"Ah sì? Due su tre non è male… quale ho mancato?" chiese alzandosi.

"Te stesso."

Tony sbatté il ginocchio contro il tavolino lasciandosi sfuggire un'imprecazione, dovendo abbassarsi e reggersi alla scudo per non cadere, "Credo di poter dire abbastanza certamente di non essere stato in guerra, capitano." Disse girandosi, trovando un braccio di Steve fermo lì vicino: ovviamente era stato pronto ad afferrarlo se fosse caduto completamente. E non fu del tutto contento di vedere un sorriso divertito sul viso del soldato.

"Lo so, ma tuo padre c'era e sì, lo so che preferiresti non aver a che fare in alcun modo con lui, ma- era tuo padre." Steve abbassò il braccio, "So che non sei lui e so che siete molto diversi, eppure così simili sotto alcuni aspetti… mi resta difficile non notarlo, a volte."

Tony emise un verso contrariato ma non disse nulla, massaggiandosi il ginocchio. Si accorse di tenere ancora lo scudo nell'altra mano e lo lasciò. "Cercherò di prenderlo come un complimento. Essere nella tua lista, non- tutte le chiacchiere su mio padre."

Steve sorrise tranquillo, "Era un complimento. Lo è." Poi notò lo sguardo dell'altro sullo scudo: lo prese girandolo fra le mani, creando onde d'aria fredda fra loro, e glielo porse.

Tony lo fissò incerto, "Pensiero gentile, Cap, farà la sua figura con la mia armatura."

Lui alzò le sopracciglia con ironia, "Ti piacerebbe."

Tony sbuffò e lo prese: era decisamente leggero nonostante le dimensioni e il sapere che si trattava di un metallo più unico che raro; un brivido gli passò per la schiena al pensiero che suo padre l'aveva probabilmente osservato con lo stesso interesse. Alzò lo sguardo sul soldato e lo vide fissare l'oggetto con vaga tristezza, "Come ci riesci?"

Steve tornò a guardarlo, "Cosa?"

"Come riesci a sopportare tutto questo?"

Steve lo fissò a lungo in silenzio, chiedendosi cosa intendesse di preciso, ma forse era proprio quello: semplicemente tutto. Tutto ciò che aveva passato, tutto ciò che stava succedendo fin dal suo risveglio e le battaglie che sarebbero arrivate in futuro. Respirò a fondo e rispose "Giorno per giorno." La voce era bassa ma ferma, “Continuando a respirare. E a combattere.”

Tony restò in silenzio che poi fu rotto dallo scudo che gli cadde dalle mani, spaventano un po' entrambi, "Ops, colpa mia…"

"Non credo si romperà per così poco, ma Tony… Tony?"

Lui chiuse e riaprì lentamente gli occhi, mandandoli su di lui, "Mh?"

Steve ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa, "Stai dormendo in piedi." 

"No, è solo… leggera stanchezza. Sai, credo tu abbia questo vago effetto soporifero…"

L'altro sospirò e si alzò, facendolo sedere e andando poi in cucina.

Tony lo sentì trafficare in giro e si girò un po' per guardarlo, appoggiandosi allo schienale del divano, "Cap, non è un po' tardi per cenare? O presto per fare colazione… ma chi sono io per rifiutare…"

"Non esagerare. Sto solo cercando il caffè."

"Oh, tu sì che sai come arrivare al cuore di un geniale miliardario."

Steve scosse di nuovo la testa, le braccia incrociate, guardando la chioma scura dell'altro mentre aspettava che il caffè fosse pronto poi andò verso il frigo.  
Tony teneva gli occhi bassi sullo scudo che aveva sulle ginocchia quando sentì qualcosa accanto al viso e girando la testa trovò una tazza fumante davanti al suo naso. Guardò Capitan America con occhi incerti, "Hai qualche secondo fine?"

"Cosa? No, è- Tony è solo caffè." Sbuffò lui.

"Mh." Ancora diffidente, Tony prese la tazza sentendo il calore nella mano. Controllò la bevanda che sembrava e odorava davvero di caffè. "A cosa devo questa sospetta gentilezza, allora?"

"Sospetta." Ripeté Steve con sguardo offeso. 

"Devi ammettere che lo è."

"No, non lo è. Nessuno ti ha mai offerto un caffè?"

"Non Capitan America." E Tony ebbe solo il tempo di rendersi conto di quanto suonasse vagamente ammirato prima che il lieve sorrise dell'altro lo costringesse a guardare altrove.

"Non c'è di che." Ridacchiò Steve, sedendosi di nuovo. "Almeno dimmi com'è?"

Senza guardarlo, Tony respirò il vapore e poi mandò giù un sorso. Si bloccò e fissò perplesso la tazza, poi il capitano, "Latte."

"Latte. E caffè."

"Latte nel mio caffè?"

"Il caffè c'è."

"Con il latte."

"Con il latte." Confermò Steve, paziente, "Ricordo che riusciva a farmi rilassare."

"Mi stai prendendo in giro?"

"No. Non so come mai, ma nonostante il siero, riuscivo a calmarmi bevendo caffè e latte. Era una sensazione leggera, ma sentivo la differenza perché, bè, non avrei dovuto sentire niente."

Tony continuò a fissarlo impassibile per un momento e poi ripeté "Latte nel mio caffè."

L'altro alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"E' come un'eresia, Cap…"

"Bevi il tuo caffè e se non ti farà nessun effetto domani mattina te ne preparerò personalmente un altro. Nero. Senza zucchero."

"Oh, Clint e Nat dovranno assistere o non ci crederanno." Sorrise Tony, bevendo un altro sorso che, nonostante tutto, non era poi così male ma… latte. Nel suo caffè. Meh.

Steve lo guardava soddisfatto e poi notò gli occhi dell'inventore fissi su di lui, "Che c’è adesso? Non ci aggiungerò dell'alcool, ti avviso."

"Stranamente stavo pensando ad altro." Commentò stanco Tony, scivolando un po' giù sul divano, "E' a causa della neve, vero?"

Steve lo guardò calmo, mandando uno sguardo fuori dove i fiocchi scendevano lenti. Tornò a guardarlo e disse "Te l'ho detto: non tutti i ricordi sono piacevoli." E abbassò lo sguardo.  
Ci fu un momento di silenzio, un calmo e accogliente silenzio.

Quando Steve girò di nuovo lo sguardo su di lui, alzò le sopracciglia con sorpresa nel trovare Tony addormentato, la testa leggermente piegata di lato. Scosse la testa sorridendo mite, togliendogli la tazza dalle mani, che era finita poggiata sullo scudo. "Jarvis?" chiamò piano quando fu un cucina.

"Sì, capitano Rogers."

"Ci sono delle coperte qui in giro?"

"Secondo cassetto, accanto alla tv."

"Grazie." Steve ne estrasse una rossa che poi portò verso il divano: fece per togliere lo scudo ma trovò resistenza e vide una mano di Tony stretta sull'oggetto. Decise di lasciarlo e coprì entrambi con la coperta. Restò un momento a guardarlo, incerto, poi si avvicinò, passando una mano fra i corti capelli dell'inventore. Solo una volta, piano, con calma.  
Steve gli sorrise piano e si stiracchiò, "Jarvis, credo che cercherò di dormire anch'io, ora."

"Bene, capitano."

"Ah, Jarvis…"

"Capitano?"

Steve sorrise camminando verso l'uscita, passandosi una mano fra i capelli, "Domani mattina potresti ricordarmi di rimettere a posto quelle bottiglie di whisky che ho nascosto prima che Tony salisse dal laboratorio?"

"Certamente, capitano." Rispose l'intelligenza artificiale, e Steve non poté evitare di notare una punta di soddisfazione nella voce metallica.

 

Fine.


End file.
